No era justo
by mariion.malfoy
Summary: El se va, y ella no puede seguirlo aunque se muera por hacerlo. Hasta que el se harta, y por fin cumple su deseo,,, HG&DM,, Mariion.malfoy
1. Chapter 1

No era justo

No era justo

No era justo. Nada justo. Ni un poquito justo. En lo absoluto. No podía ser justo. Él se iba; quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Y ella no podía seguirlo, aunque se moría de ganas por ir justo a un lado de él. No era amor lo que ella sentía por él; de eso estaba segura. ¿Pero como podría dejar ir a su último amigo de la infancia? Ella ya tenía su vida hecha aquí, y no se le antojaba para nada empezar de cero: odiaba las mudanzas. Volvió a mirar el reloj: ya casi sería la una y media de la madrugada.

- Oficialmente, ya no es jueves – susurró entristecida.

Decidió salirse de Internet, y arreglarse un poco. Toda su familia incluso su perro, se encontraban dormidos. No habría problema. Hoy sería una noche como cualquier otra; la única diferencia sería que ésta era la última. Salió al patio, y ya casi por inercia, subió la herrería de la ventana, para poder llegar al techo y saltarse la barda. Tenía que ser cuidadosa, puesto que ahora había nuevos vecinos y ellos no estaban enterados de que ella usaría su techo como vía de escape. Maldijo internamente. Llegó a la calle, y poniéndose los audífonos encima, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su destino. Entonces, todo se le vino a la mente. El tiempo regresó como seis años atrás, cuando aún era una chiquilla. No quería ponerse a llorar; no era el momento. Él odiaba verla llorar; y aunque ella sabía que seguramente él no estaría ahí, no quiso siquiera derramar una sola lágrima. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, ella se hallaba frente a la casa donde últimamente venían reuniéndose. No traía llaves, pero sabía que la puerta no tendría seguro.

- Nunca lo tuvo – susurró, con la garganta ligeramente cerrada. El tiempo se había tornado freso y ventoso, y eso no ayudaba a mejorar su estado de salud. No traía nada encima puesto además de una blusa verde y sus jeans favoritos. Abrió al puerta, sonriendo de que no tuviera puesto el seguro. Algo le decía que después de esta noche, no volvería a entrar por aquella puerta jamás. El lugar estaba a oscuras, y completamente desamueblado – Hubiera dejado la mesa de billar al menos, así mi vuelta hasta acá hubiera valido la pena – se dijo a sí misma, con ese aire de infantilismo que tanto le gustaba usar cuando de caprichos se trataban.

Metió las manos a los bolsillos, y subió las escaleras. Se detuvo hasta llegar al ventanal, que era el único lugar por donde entraba luz. Salió a la terraza, y se recargó en el barandal.

- Un millón de veces me fui hasta donde él quiso; playas, ciudades, el campo… Nunca me dio miedo. Ahora… Ahora es muy diferente – dijo, en voz baja, viendo su reflejo en la alberca, que se encontraba llena hasta el tope.

- Aún puedes cambiar de opinión – se oyó decir; el corazón de ella dio un revuelo al oír esa voz. Pero en vez de voltear a saludarle, simplemente se quedó quieta, ahí recargada en el barandal (solo se quitó un audífono). Él se acercó más – Aún puedes venir conmigo.

- Sabes que no.

- Sé que quieres – insistió.

- Basta – replicó, mirando hacia otro lado – Desde que te quedaste solo, no has hecho otra cosa que huir – si, ella estaba enojada con él – Y pretendes que yo deje mi vida por ti.

- Alguna vez dijiste que nunca me dejarías solo.

- No seas ridículo – reprendió, algo exaltada – Esto es muy diferente.

- Sabes que el dinero no es problema, mujer. Yo puedo darte todo lo que hasta ahora tienes y más. Solo es cuestión de que aceptes.

- No me importa el dinero; sabes que en eso yo no tengo de qué preocuparme. Aún así, no pienso irme de aquí.

- Es inútil tratar de convencerte, _Señora Bonita_. Tú siempre hiciste y deshiciste cuando se te daba la gana, y yo lo permití.

- Porque somos amigos desde la infancia – trató de justificarse ella, porque no podía ser amor.

- No, porque no teníamos a nadie más; solo nosotros. Muriendo _Andrés_, solo quedamos nosotros.

- Muriendo _Andrés_ y tus padres, solo quedamos tú y yo, con todos sus problemas.

- Eres imposible – susurró el, exasperado. ¿Es que nunca podría ella darle la razón en algo? ¿Tenía que ser ella quien diera la última palabra? Aún así, con la desesperación y todo, sonrió.

- Cállate – dijo, dulcemente. Habían vuelto a discutir, muy a su modo. Y eso le agradaba; le gustaba discutir con él sin que el asunto fuera una discusión oficialmente. Entonces suspiró. No, así no quería que terminaran las cosas; no con una discusión (por mucho que le agradaran).

- ¿Y no te dignarás a verme pues? – ella bufó.

Él siempre había cedido en sus caprichos, jamás había escatimado para cumplírselos. Al menos, dentro de toda esta injusticia, era justo que ella cumpliera su deseo. Indiferente, ella volteó a verlo.

Sabrá dios cuanto tiempo se quedaron así, viéndose. ¿Una hora o dos quizá? Pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Se quedaron así, sin sentir el frío, el cansancio, el sueño, la tristeza, solo viéndose. Ella no estaba segura de donde sacaba fuerza para no dejar de verle; hacía mucho que no sostenía la mirada por largo rato al tiempo que era correspondida de igual forma. Era tan fácil verlo a los ojos; ella sentía que podía quedarse toda una eternidad observándolo. Él la miraba con vehemencia, tanta que hasta ella podía jurar que lo hacía porque ya no regresaría, porque ya no se verían nunca más. Y eso le dolió, en los más profundo. Ya no verlo… Eso si que era injusto. Hasta que él rompió el silencio (que curiosamente, no era incómodo).

- Déjame abrazarte – pidió. Ella aceptó, desviando hasta entonces la mirada, y fijándola de nueva cuenta en la alberca, donde podía distinguir su reflejo claramente. Luego, lo vio a él reflejado, abrazándola por la espalda. El la rodeó con delicadeza, recargando su rostro en el hombro de ella, respirando muy cerca de su oído.

Bien, no era amor. Claro que no lo era. Lo que ella sentía por él era más que eso. Era un sentimiento tan enorme y tan hermoso que definirlo con la palabra amor sería como minimizarlo, quitarle el encanto con una palabra tan gastada como lo era esa. Lo que ellos dos sentían no era amor, era algo más. Y definitivamente, si la despedida les dolía, vivir apartados por quien sabe cuanto tiempo (y muy posiblemente para siempre) lo serían aún más. Qué injusto era.

- Por dios, _Señora Bonita_, vente conmigo – exclamó débil, y ella solo pudo atinar a negar – No es justo, lo sabes. No puedes quedarte aquí, y fingir que nada ha pasado. No puedo irme y fingir que nada ha pasado. ¡Mírame! Soy incapaz de dejarte sola, de irme y dejarte aquí – la abrazó más fuerte. No quería irse, y ella había deducido eso.

- Entonces no te vayas, maldita sea – contestó, seria y sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por zafarse de él – ¿Crees que a mi me agrada el asunto de tu partida? ¿Crees que quiero que te vayas? Y no solo tú, los demás también se van contigo: _Riqi, Alex, Martina…_ No es justo que se vayan.

- _Señora Bonita_… Por favor, ven conmigo, con nosotros – ella volvió a negar, sutilmente. Él se hartó; ya no podía soportar más, y famélicamente le besó el cuello. Inmediatamente, un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo a ambos. Lo que le sorprendió fue que ella no opusiera resistencia. Lo único que atinó a hacer ella fue a morderse el labio, extasiada, dejándose llevar. Él, emocionado, la volteó lentamente para por fin cumplir su más anhelado deseo…

Aquella noche no pasó nada, más que besos y un abrazo que con dificultad rompieron al amanecer. No habían dormido nada, y ni siquiera habían sentido el tiempo. El mundo se detuvo en cuanto él hubo probado sus labios. Y ya nada más les importó.

Desde hace más de seis años, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se habían hecho amigos por circunstancias del destino ajenas a ellos y a su voluntad. Tan así como se habían conocido, tan repentina fue la muerte de Potter, que afectó a sobremanera la vida de los otros dos, puesto que en su pequeño mundo la amistad lo representaba todo para ellos. Casi instantáneamente, como si de una epidemia se tratara, los padres de Malfoy murieron, dejándole al niño el peso de la empresa, de una gran fortuna, y de la vida que el tanto temía conocer. La familia de Potter también se esfumó, y todo el dinero pasó a manos de Granger, la única mencionada en el testamento de Potter (el de los padres dejaba todo a Potter, y el de éste, todo a ella). Entonces, una vida llena de excesos invadió la sangre de Granger y Malfoy, volviéndolos frívolos y duros. Pero la vida se encargó de hacerles pagar, y ahora, después de haber tocado fondo, por fin sentaban cabezas. Aun así, a Malfoy le habían enseñado de todo menos a amar; por eso se iba, porque le daba pánico enamorarse de Granger y después perderla, tal y como había sucedido con sus padres y con Potter. Habían formado una pequeña banda, donde jamás se llamaron por sus nombres. Harry Potter era _Andres_, Hermione Granger era _Marion_, Draco Malfoy era _Lorenzo_, Ginny Weasley era _Martina_, Blaise Zabinni era _Riqi_ y Cedric Diggory era _Alex_.

Pero solo Malfoy le llamaba diferente a ella, a Granger. Porque desde el momento en que la conoció, se dio cuenta de que no habría otra que pudiera hacer mejor el papel de señora Malfoy, más que Granger; y porque no había ser humano más hermosa y perfecta que ella.

No era amor lo que sentían; era algo mucho más sublime que eso. Algo que iba más allá de las estrellas… Algo que solo ellos dos podían explicar sin necesidad de palabras…


	2. Chapter 2

No era justo

La ciudad entera se volvió un caos; cinco jóvenes habían desaparecido. De buenas familias, de buenos colegios. Sin dejar rastro. No había otra explicación más que secuestro, puesto que fuga masiva no podía ser posible ya que ellos n se llevaban. Ni siquiera estaban en el mismo colegio. Uno de ellos era huérfano, los demás tenían familia. La ciudad entera estaba afligida por tal desaparición…

En alguna parte del Pacífico, iban _Riqi, Martina, Alex, Lorenzo y Marion_. Dormidos, perdidos en sus sueños. _Marion_ abrazada por _Lorenzo_; y él, sonriendo entre sueños, feliz de haberla traído con él a su nueva vida. Esos eran sus nombres de ahora en adelante. Tal vez, solo en privado, se atreverían a llamarse por su nombre de pila. Pero habían decidido marcharse para siempre de Inglaterra, y vivir en Canadá una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo. Era cierto, Granger odiaba las mudanzas tanto como los lunes; pero esta vez era diferente… No llevaba consigo nada más que su blusa verde, sus jeans favoritos, y su ipod. Y con eso le bastaba. Eso y la promesa de amor eterno de su prometido, Malfoy. La boda fue maravillosa; una vez que hubieron establecido su vida, Granger y Malfoy se casaron; tiempo después lo hicieron Ginny y Cedric. Blaise dedicó buena parte de su vida a disfrutar del tiempo; el nunca se casó.

Jamás se volvió a saber de ellos, a excepción por una carta que mandaron solo para decir que estaban bien, y felices. No decían ni donde estaban, y el sobre no tenía remitente. Solo lo esencial.

No era justo que Granger tuviera que quedarse sola, por eso decidió vivir feliz. Y Malfoy se encargó de cumplir su deseo: hacerla feliz. No hace falta decirlo…


	3. Chapter 3

Amar es arriesgarse a que no le quieran

No era justo

_Amar es arriesgarse a que no le quieran.  
_Pero aún así, Malfoy la besó.

_Esperar es arriesgarse a sentir dolor.  
_Seis años en los que Granger esperó a Malfoy.

_Intentar es arriesgarse a fracasar.  
_Granger intentó por todos los medios no ceder ante la propuesta de Malfoy.

_Porque lo mas peligroso en esta vida es no arriesgarse a nada_

Pero Malfoy se arriesgó… Y Granger también.

Por mucho que Granger tuviera su vida en Londres, por mucho que Malfoy intentara olvidarla, por mucho que el resto de la banda tratara de no mencionarla, no borraría de sus mentes la existencia de Granger, y de ella la existencia de ellos (en especial de Malfoy). La vida es arriesgarse a todo o nada. La vida era eso. Y no era justo que ninguno de los dos se arriesgara. Nada justo.


End file.
